Find an Escaped Murderer
Previous Quest: Report to Lt. Sundria Khartoor Level: 25 Rewards: *8652 Quest XP *10987 credits Defeat Members of the Peddlers Gang Hunnos Jarkey was known to have dealings with a small group known as the Peddlers. The Peddlers buy and sell stolen goods. Go rough up the Peddlers and find out what they known about Hunnos' escape. /way -5740 3715 Peddlers You have to kill 12 Peddlers (CL25-26). Destroy Stashes of Peddler Goods Convince the Peddlers to talk by destroying several stashes of stolen goods that they've hidden throughout the west side of Theed. /way -5824 4281 Theed West Side The crates to destroy: /way -5760 4306 Stash #1; /way -5905 4304 Stash #2; /way -5993 4320 Stash #3; /way -5850 4364 Stash #4; /way -5783 4108 Stash #5; /way -5887 4198 Stash #6; Examine Fenrol Jarkey's Crash Site Fenrol Jarkey was Hunnos' brother. He died in a speeder crash shortly before Hunnos escaped. The crash site has not yet been cleared, so go check what's left and see if there's anything that connects to Hunnos' escape. Lt. Khartoor: The Peddlers maintain that they haven't heard from Hunnos Jarkey in many months. We'll believe them for now. Hunnos' brother, Fenrol, was killed in a speeder crash shortly before Hunnos escaped. Go examine the crash site. /way -5740 3715 Fenrol Jarkey's Crashed Speeder Click on the ledger by the side of the speeder. Fenrol Jarkey's Ledger: There's nothing in the ledger that directly connects it to Hunnos' escape, but there is mention of a thug working for Borvo named Derm Worrit. Go find out how Fenrol and Derm were involved with one another and if it has anything to do with Hunnos' escape. Defeat Derm Worrit Convince Derm Worrit to tell you about his association with Fenrol Jarkey and to reveal anything he knows about Hunnos Jarkey. /way -4179 3902 Derm Worrit Derm Worrit: Okay, okay. Fenrol Jarkey wanted to smuggle some spice into Theed, and I was going to help him sell it. But now he's dead, the stupid drunk. And I didn't even know he had a brother, so back off. Try talking to his father. Named NPC is found at the bottom of a facility with two minions spawned near him Go Get Some Corellian Ale Talking to Hunnos and Fenrol's father, Ados Jarkey, is a good idea. It's unlikely Ados will talk to you, but he might loosen up if you bring him some Corellian ale. Go to the cantina and get some Corellian ale from the crates behind the bar. The RSF will put the ale you take on Sgt. Bragg's bar tab. /way -5206 4234 Corellian Ale Give the Corellian Ale to Ados Jarkey Go to Ados Jarkey and give him the Corellian ale. Ados is often found at the top of the waterfall near the Power Generator building. Click on Ados Jarkey (-5112 4597) to give him the ale and start a conversation. Return to Lieutenant Khartoor Ados Jarkey let slip that some Gungans had come to him asking about Hunnos not long after Hunnos escaped. They identified themselves as part of an organization known as the Muskeg, but did not reveal why they were looking for Hunnos. Return to Lt. Khartoor with this information. Talk to Lt. Khartoor (-4887 4187) to complete the quest. Next Quest: Chase an Escaped Murderer Category:CL 25 and higher Category:Legacy Quest Category:Naboo quests